Blonde Hair and Bubblegum Eyes
by AstrisDreams
Summary: Why does Wally ditches the team in the middle of a battle? Why does he bring home a random civilian back to base and who is this girl and just who does she think she is? Artemis doesn't know but she's gonna find out. NOT AN OC! Trust me. No OCs in this story. One shot for now.


"Remind me again why we're here?" Artemis scowled, dodging a pink blast sent her way and throwing an arrow at the offender.

"Because we were in the area." M'gann said, throwing a tentacle whip at an opponent.

"Yeah but we're-" Artemis dropped to the floor, missing the rocket aimed for her head, "A covert team. We don't do stuff like this."

"We're also heroes. We help when help is needed." Aqualad said, using his water bearers to punch a skinny figure in the face.

"Besides its fun. I haven't been out in public in like years." Robin cackled, throwing a batarang at a figure.

"Gah!" Kid Flash shouted, as a dark figured appeared behind him, "Somebody should put a bell on you!" He said dodging the swipe at his head.

Superboy grunted as he was thrown into the wall.

At that moment from outside, there was a flash of bright pink.

"What was that?" Robin called out.

"No way!" Kid Flash said zooming out of the battle zone and outside.

"Wa-KID FLASH!" Artemis shouted, punching an enemy in the face, "What the hell?"

"Great he leaves when we're fighting off a horde of metahuman robbers." Superboy mumbled, throwing one of them into the wall.

"When we get back, we will discuss his actions with him, for now we must focus." Aqualad said.

The team sans Kid Flash trudged into Mt. Justice, exhaustion written across all of their faces, when they heard a a girls shriek of laughter.

"Who is that?" Artemis hissed.

Aqualad quickly shushed her getting his water bearers out as he crept towards the living room, his roommates following along after him.

"I didn't even realize, until Speedy started laughing." Kid Flash's voice rose out.

"Wait, Wally's here? Did he ditch us for some chick?" Robin huffed.

"Wally wouldn't do that? Would he?" M'gann asked, "I mean sure he gets a little girl crazy."

"A little girl crazy. Kid mouth ditched us in the middle of battle for some girl!" Artemis hissed, "All because he was thinking with the wrong head!"

"The wrong head?" Superboy mumbled confused.

"Wally!" Artemis shouted, ignoring Aqualad's protests, and marching into the room, "What's the big idea with you ditching us during battle?"

"Arty! Dude you'll never believe-"

"Idiot!" She shouted hitting him on his head. "You left us for some chick?"

"Ow!" Kid Flash moaned, "What is your problem?"

At the same time his friend stepped forward poking Artemis in the chest, "You don't touch him."

Artemis glared back at her narrowing her eyes, "Please who do you think you are? You're just a civilian, I can do what I want and what I want is to kick him where it hurts for thinking with his lower body and bringing in some nobody in here!"

"Nobody?" The girl and Kid Flash echoed.

"She is not a nobody!"

"I am not a nobody!"

"Whatever."

"Listen up blondie, you may be a superhero and all but that doesn't give you the right to be a bitch. I especially don't like the way you seem to be picking on my friend." The girl glared.

"Excuse me!"

"Did I stutter?"

"You're gonna regret-"

"Regret what? You don't scare me. Besides are you threatening a civilian, doesn't matter I'll kick your ass anyway."

"You little-"

"Bring it blondie-"

"Guys stop!" Kid Flash shouted attempting to break up the fight.

"Stay out of it!" They both shouted at him.

"No!" He responded pulling the girl away from Artemis.

"What the-Wally I can-"

"You told her your civilian name, how much does this girl know!" Artemis shouted.

At this point the rest of the team began walking into the living room.

"I know you can take care of yourself okay. I know you could probably kick all of our asses but none of us our your enemies okay. I personally made sure that you wouldn't have any enemies." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Aw Wally-" She blushed, as Artemis snorted, rolling her eyes, "Anything for a pretty face."

"No Artemis not anything for a pretty face." Wally said turning around, "That isn't even her face."

Robin ignored the two walking up to the girl who tensed.

"Are you gonna yell and bitch at me too?"

"No. Wally's my best friend and I trust them. If he says you're okay than I guess you are. Sides Batman wouldn't let a civilian in here anyway. I'm Robin."

"But that's the best part." The girl winked, "Batman doesn't know I'm here." Grinning at Robin's shocked face she grabbed his hand shaking it, "I'm Jenny."

Superboy stared at the girl taking in her facial features, the girl had curly dark brown hair, and dark eyes with really pale skin. He didn't get it.

"What did Wally mean when he said that wasn't your real face?" He asked bluntly.

Jenny raised an eyebrow smirking, "Subtly is a loss to you huh big boy?"

"Superboy!" M'gann hissed.

"Relax. Blame Wally for mentioning it in the first place." She said pointing at the redhead who was still arguing with Artemis.

She smiled at the them holding up a hand and slowly taking of the metal ring that was wrapped around her left index finger.

As she did so her apricot skin slowly began to to turn a pale grey, her hair changed from curly dark brown hair into bright bubblegum pink into pig tails. Her eyes also changed into cat eyes, with bright pink pupils.

"Woah." Robin muttered.

"My friend Cy, whipped me up this ring when I put it on it changes my appearance since I can't camouflage like some people." She shrugged, "So yeah it wasn't my face I guess."

"Is that your natural hair and eye color? I didn't know humans could have such strange colors." M'gann asked.

"In case you haven't noticed chickadee I'm not exactly what one would call human. The only humans are boy wonder and the arguing idiots who by the way can stop fighting now!" She shouted.

"She started it!" Wally huffed pointing at the blonde.

"Me, you're the one who-" She blinked staring at the girl, "Okay, who are you?"

"Most people call me Jinx. You're friend here likes to call me Lucky, because he doesn't understand the term of bad luck."

"Okay but why are you here?" Superboy asked.

"Subtle, real subtle." Robin muttered.

"I'm here because-"

"She's joining the team." Batman said walking in with Black Canary.

"Team meet your new member. Jinx. She had a variety of manipulation powers mostly focusing on bad luck and is a recently reformed villain thanks to Wally here."

"Yep that's me!"

Jinx raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you really just quote That's So Raven?"

At his sheepish smile she rolled her eyes, "I'm missing the villain side already." She muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Those of you who didn't watch Teen Titans might not understand. Anyway this is just my take on what would happen if Jinx ended up in Young Justice. One reason I didn't like Young Justice was for the way they meshed up character backgrounds and what not. Very annoying. But cool show nonetheless.<strong>


End file.
